Anna Williams: Suffering and Betrayel
by Thunderxtw
Summary: At one time, Anna Williams loved and trusted him. But now the only thing that comes to mind after hearing his name is treachery and death. In a one on one confrontation, Anna looks to murder Bryan Fury and end the Torment he has brought upon her for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: **_Hello all! This is Thunderxtw: The author of Nina returns. Why I am doing a fanfic about Anna instead of working on my other fic? Well, I havent given up on the Nina fic or discontinued it. I plan to come back to it soon. Right now, I wanted to do something for the other Williams sister who dosent get too much props. I hope you enjoy this one, and I will try to update it as quick as I can. Remember, Nina Returns will still be continued, so don't think that I've given up on the Irish Assassin._**

* * *

Their piercing eyes locked on to each other in a displeasing and hatful gaze as the cold, brewing, thundering storm hit in the middle of their chaotic battle. Anna's red fashion dress was completely drenched in water and Bryan's shirt began to stick to his hardened skin from the battering rain. He could see a blazing fire in his former companion's eyes as she stumbled up to her feet. The pain and suffering he had induced on her for so long made him laugh manically as the cold, rapid wind pushed against them. He found the situation hysterical, but she did not. 

Appearing tired and almost out of strength, Anna had a knife secretly concealed underneath her dress. The knife was the only weapon she had left to defend herself with. All of her gun ammunition was gone.

"This is it, Anna, my little going away present to you. I hope you appreciate it just as well as I did our relationship," Bryan snickered.

"In my life I've only held one regret, and that was being with you!" Anna shouted.

Bryan charged forward, being the first to start an attack, pulling his fist back behind his head.

Anna was waiting for him to get close to her so she could stab him right away, but her desire to kill him faster got the best of her and she decided to charge forward and attack in a blinding rage. Once the two were close enough, Anna pulled out the knife and took a quick swipe at Bryan's neck, but he instantly saw the blade coming towards him and stopped it before the sharp tip touched his flesh. He knew every move Anna would make before she even made it. Everything she did was predictable and easy to find out. He had read her like an open book every step of the way.

Before Anna could move away and avoid getting hit, it was much too late to dodge the oncoming attack. The energy built up in Bryan's fist had been fully charged to its maximum setting, and the only thing left to do was release it upon the impending target. At that moment, Bryan struck Anna with heavy force in the ribs with a furious punch that literally knocked the wind out of her. She collapsed to the ground, coughing and sputtering out loud at Bryan's feet with her vision starting to blur. After the crushing blow it was meant to be over and done. Bryan often used this attack to finish off his foes quickly.

Darkness was all Anna could see. She couldn't feel, smell, hear, or touch anything. She believed she was dead; she had to be dead or at least asleep. Whether the angels came to take her to heaven or the devils came to take her to hell it didn't matter to the young woman which way it went. Once you were dead, why did it matter where you went if you were Anna Williams? Doomed to spend eternity in a lifeless world didn't sound very fun or enthusing, and it was going to take some adjusting to get used to.

Expecting to wake up within the presence of the grim reaper or something else, Anna instead woke up to the cheering sounds of birds chirping. Her blue-coated eyes slowly rolled open and she could see the autumn leafs from the trees pouring down onto her thin waist. Apparently, she was still alive in the woods and not dead after all. This came off as strange, for she thought she would surely be dead after the blow Bryan gave her to the mid section. None of his opponents survived the attack, but Anna seemed to be the first to live through it. Her body was laid out in the grass, unable to move, still feeling the effects from the devastating punch. She was happy to be alive, but also angry at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Hello. Another update from yours truly. Hope you like it. Enjoy! **

* * *

Waking up alive and breathing in the middle of the woods was a very surprising occurrence to Anna. She didn't expect to live to see another coming day after the end result of her previous battle with Bryan Fury. And yet somehow she managed to survive the outcome. 

She thought dying would be the best thing for her after everything she had been though with Bryan and everything else. She felt there was nothing to live for or look forward to in her seemingly boring, dull, miserable life. After her sister Nina's mysterious disappearance, Anna didn't have anyone to kick around with or torture for that matter. She missed the days when Nina and her spent endless days and endless nights trying to kill each other. Those days were surely missed, and they were not to be forgotten.

Soon, Anna felt the need to commit suicide and leave the living, mortal world that she existed in. Living a boring life with no thrilling excitement was not for her, nor was it meant for any Williams relative, so she thought. It was not till later that someone wound up altering her decision and changing her mind about ending it all—that someone was Bryan Fury.

During the beginning stages of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, there was a sudden spark that emerged between the two once their eyes met. They observed each other closely in their matches and greatly admired what they saw. Anna liked the bone-crushing maneuvers Bryan applied to his opponents. As for Bryan, he liked Anna's posture along with the agile moves that she used to finish off her opponents.

Before long, the two participants in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament took a huge liking to each other's technique and personality. They were both sick and twisted in their ways of both life and fighting. They seemed to be a perfect match for each other. Not only was it Bryan's cocky attitude and painfully brutal fighting style that Anna adored, but also his lean- cut muscles and well defined body had her drooling with delight. At the near end of the Tournament, Anna found herself flirting with Bryan, and soon after he started to catch on to what she was doing, he flirted back and made even more direct eye contact with her every time he saw her. It wasn't normal for Bryan to like women or even flirt with them, especially women like Anna Williams. He gave an impression that her seducing and flirty ways were what had him liking her every minute, but that wasn't the truth at all. Later Anna would find out that what was going on between Bryan and her was not real.

_**

* * *

Back to reality **_

After an hour of recovery, Anna was able to stand up from the grass, but the fight with Bryan left her bruised and sore all over from top to bottom. She was in no condition to fight or go after the man she used to love and admire so much. Instead she went to drown her sorrows at the local bar. The bar was a place Anna habitually went to go mope and pout over depressing matters.

On the way in she stumbled to the counter, still feeling pain in the rib area, before sitting down in one of the twisting chairs. The place was small and nearly empty, but that wasn't really a problem. A jukebox sat in the corner of the entrance playing soft, relaxing music that was pleasant to Anna's ears. The lyrics were soothing and were very explanative about the pains of being heartbroken. It was quite ironic that the song played as soon as she stepped through the flapping doors.

Seconds later, a bartender, a close friend of Anna's, walked in from the back and slid a large wine bottle across the counter over to Anna's aching arm. He knew exactly what she wanted and was in the mood for. Every week or so, he would see her come in and order the same drink. Looking down and staring into her deeply depressed blood shot eyes he could tell something was wrong. Usually when she came in she was happy, but now it seemed to be a different story.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in concernment.

Anna creased her auburn colored hair back behind her ears and took a swig from the wine bottle. Nothing came from her mouth but the sound of alcohol being guzzled down. Her response was only a look of sadness and displeasure. First her eyes leaned over towards his waist and then went back down to the counter. It was clear she was in no mood for talking. But the bartender was eager to learn what had caused her to act the way she was acting. After finishing off the remains of the wine bottle, Anna opened her mouth to ask for another.

"Give me another," she ordered in a weak and frail tone.

"Miss Williams, is there something bothering you? You're normally not like this."

"Stay out of my business punk, unless you want to have your head detached from your neck!" she threatened.

The bartender was appalled by Anna's harsh words. Never did she resort to threatening him to get what she wanted. He knew whatever it was bothering her had to be something really serious.

Anna appeared broken like a shattered mirror. And once she became sober and able to piece herself together again, she was looking to hurt Bryan Fury even worse than he had hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: _Here's chapter 3 _**

* * *

The city Anna lived in was an enormous place and too large of an area to easily find Bryan Fury. It was going to be a rough challenge finding him, but the young woman was up for it. She remembered the places her and Bryan used to hang at when they were once together in the past, even though it was only for a short period of time. 

But everywhere she went there was no sign of the hulky cyborg's whereabouts. Bryan usually liked to be alone by himself wherever he was, to get away from people that caused distractions for him since being alone and separated from others made him feel at ease with himself.

Upon retreating back to her apartment for a change of clothes and the loading up of heavy ammunition she had concealed inside her closet, Anna wasn't looking to just murder Bryan Fury but also to dismantle him.

At the time, when the two were together, they spent their evenings talking to each other and sharing things they really didn't share with anybody else. Anna did most of the sharing with her own personal business, while Bryan did nothing but make up stories about himself that were hardly true.

Later, Anna one day discovered Bryan's ambition for strength and power, and how he would do anything to obtain more of the sort. He was never satisfied with the strength he held in possession at the time. His cybernetic body felt empty, like it was capable of handling even more than it currently had.

Bryan's greed for power increased even more with the time he spent with Anna, spreading and contaminating his mind like a rapid virus. He soon told her about his desire to have the ultimate body in existence, a body that could absorb heavy punishment and dish out just as much. Anna liked the idea at first, having a very strong and powerful man to hang around with was going to be a huge benefit to her, but it didn't turn out as she had thought.

After having a perpetual generator installed within his body, thanks to Dr. Boskonovitch, Fury went on a rampage and attacked everything in sight, including Anna, to show his superiority. It was clear that he loved power more than he did Anna, and wasn't willing to waste time with a woman after being giving what he called "The Perfect Gift." He then admitted he had no developed emotions or feelings for her. The whole time he had been leading Anna around by the nose like a simple-minded fool.

He studied her greatly over time and learned much from her. He reached the conclusion that she showed too much affection for him and was overly sensitive, something he didn't really appreciate or like.

People with ultimate power didn't have the need or time for feelings, or so Bryan thought, and he saw Anna as pretty much a waste of time and space. There was nothing she could offer him that he desired. He really didn't obtain any interest in her whatsoever.

After he attacked the young woman, he admitted that their relationship was only a game to him, and he felt nothing from it. Anna was too soft and too weak to be around the likes of one Bryan Fury.

Once he was through gloating about the partnership and everything else being a trick, Anna felt totally betrayed. The whole time the man had been playing a game with her heart, only to observe and see the kind of person she really was.

For the first time, Anna thought she had finally met a man that could satisfy and make her happy, but that thought turned against her.

Now that she knew everything, the Irish woman felt as if her heart had been crushed from right underneath someone's foot. She loved and adored Bryan since the very beginning, but he didn't return anything back.

Feeling destined to live in a world of loneliness and depression, Anna wanted only one thing after that moment and that was sweet revenge. A strong relationship with a strong man was what the young woman had dreamed of for ages, but she didn't expect the man to leave and betray like he did.

Anna really wasn't asking for much, she only wanted a friend that could comfort her and make her feel better during low times. She was really a sweet and thoughtful person when people took the time to get to know her. But as well as being sweet, Anna could also be a real bitch if anyone were to make her angry, and she was willing to show Bryan Fury just that.

* * *

**Author's notes: _Thank you, Breezy1028, for reading my fic and I hope you continue to with the oncoming chapters I have instore for this story._**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews.To hold off your waiting, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Anna's cherry red heels clicked echoes through the dark streets of the night with her skirt blowing up loosely through the cold, whispering wind. Rabid dogs and screeching cats snarled and hissed back and forth down the filthy, garbage plagued alleyways she came past. The streetlights were active and gleaming their beams on Anna's voluptuous model like figure as she made her way down the narrow sidewalk. She had been without rest or sleep throughout the course of the day. Though she was tired, her eyes and body were not going to give in to exhaustion, but it was vastly difficult to stay awake and not drift off to sleep. 

She passed by broken up convenient stores with the windows shattered and broken down into several sharp pieces of glass. Bryan Fury had to have come through in order for such actions to happen, only he was capable of doing so much damage so quickly. Half the city looked like a horrific train wreck. Twisted cars, trucks, and vans were layered on top of each other in a pileup of busted machinery. Burning fires blazed across the intersections, forcing traffic to switch gears and turn around in the other direction. Those who couldn't make the effort to turn around would evacuate their vehicles and leave them behind on the road.

Finally, three yards away, Anna could see Bryan having his fun with destruction on a street up ahead. He bent the stiff metal on the road signs apart and knocked over towering telephone poles. This was now Anna's chance to attack, and gain an upper hand with a surprise blow while he wasn't taking notice to her. She readied her rocket launcher and hoisted the large weapon over her trim shoulder. The red crosshair locked onto Bryan's brawny backside as he continued to rip apart everything in sight. After the rocket launched was propped and ready to fire, Anna smiled evilly and blew a farewell kiss to her former mate.

A self propelled missile shot right out of the rocket's barrel and exploded right on contact with the designated target. A wall of smoke fogged up the area as chunks of small debris flew far and wide. Anna lowered her rocket launcher to the concrete and stood it up on its bottom. Her cackling laugh made the moment satisfyingly enjoyable, while she caressed her body in excitement.

"That ought to teach you," she giggled.

But unknown to her, the battle had just begun, for Bryan Fury threw a hurtling car straight through the fading smoke, intending to squash her. Upon seeing the vehicle spiraling through the air, Anna's eyes jumped out from her head astonishingly. Taking hold of her weapon, she rolled out of harms way and watched as the car landed right in the exact spot she was formally standing in. If she had continued to stand her ground she would have surely been crushed.

A smiling Bryan Fury emerged from the disappearing smoke, carrying a massive weapon of his own using the grip of only one hand to hold it. He didn't expect to see Anna alive and well after their last battle, but there she stood looking healthy and undamaged. She backed away cautiously and came to a pause as he approached her. The rocket she last fired was supposed to have killed him, but Bryan shook it off like it moderately fazed him. An ordinary being would have died from the explosion, but Fury of course was no ordinary being.

With the intent of killing Anna, Bryan arched his chain gun and fired a popping spray of bullets at his Irish foe. The gun kicked back violently from every shot, but Bryan managed to keep it still so it wouldn't throw him off balance. Anna ran and ducked behind a couple of wrecked cars for cover and was safe momentarily.

The loud bursting sounds of the bullets came to a cease. At the moment, the streets became eerily quiet as Anna slowly crept against the smashed vehicles. She peeked around the bumpers, taking heed of Bryan Fury's movements. All the sudden, the car she took cover behind started to rise up from the ground. She spun around to see Bryan lifting the vehicle from its bottom before tossing it aside.

Anna urgently reached for the knife strapped to her leg, but couldn't get to it in time, for Bryan Fury had grabbed her. He placed her in a crushing bear hug submission hold and started squeezing the life out of her. Anna's teeth gritted and her mouth screamed out in suffering agony.

"There's no one here to save you. There's no hero to rush to your aid in this part. This is the final chapter where it comes to a final closing and your inevitable demise comes into place," Bryan whispered.

"I'm not going to die. Not again!" Anna bellowed.

She spit a fluid of purple mist from her mouth into Bryan's eyes and blinded his vision temporarily. He rubbed his rigid hands across his face to get the substance out as he dropped hold of Anna's waist. She rolled back and grabbed the rocket launcher from the ground to set up for another shot. But surprisingly, a missile had already been fired from a descending aircraft. It collided with Bryan Fury and pushed Anna backwards from impact. She flew and crashed into a car's windshield and lost conciseness.

When she awoke hours later, her head felt like it was spinning in a constant motion. She looked around and saw herself laid up in a white hospital bed. The draping curtains obstructed her view of seeing anything else. Gazing at her body, she observed the white gown she was wearing. It was similar to her red dress, but only shorter and of a different color. Her classy shoes were gone, allowing her to only walk barefoot. The bottom of her feet and toes touched the cold tiled floor. A chill soon struck beneath her legs and made her think of only one thing, Bryan Fury.

She had to ensure he was dead and never coming back. She went through the curtains and spotted a door a few steps away. Across the hall were a dozen doors with the possibility of Bryan Fury being behind one of them, if he were to still be alive. There were no signs of people in the area, making the place very quiet. Anna paced up to the first door and turned the knob slowly. With the room encased in darkness, she flipped the switch on to activate the lights. They lit up the entire room and made the sight much clearer. Lying firmly on top of a table, she saw what looked to be a patient's body with a sheet draped over it. She took a few steps to move in closer for a better look. Her feet patting against the floor and the sound of her slow breath was the only noise filling the room. Once she was close enough, she stood over the patient and stared at them insecurely. Her hand was trembling as she reached to grab hold of the sheet and pull it off, not from fear, but from anticipation.

* * *

**paigematthews1225**: dude this is better than i thot it would b. keep going plz 

**Thunder's reply:** Hey, nice to see you again. Where'd you dissapear to? Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you like the next chapter.

**

* * *

FlamingFenix**: **3rd chapter**: Yey, we get to see the bitch Anna, I like that part of her.

**Thunder's reply:** Me too (wink)

**FlamingFenix** **2nd chapter:** Ok Anna does look like a cry baby sometimes, but look at death by degrees, when the younger nina (which was however older than anna) was crying over her dead father, it was anna who soothed her. So its just I don't think Anna is that weak, but still I'd see her gulping whole barrels of alcohol just to feel better :D

**Thunder's reply**: I never really played Death by Degrees to know.

**FlamingFenix** **1st chapter: **Anna Williams... I love her more than Nina I think, she's much more cool, nice beginning

**Thunder's reply: Good to know, and thanks. **

* * *

**Breezy1028:** I really enjoy this story I have no clue why nobody else reviews... well I hope that there is alot more! thank you. 

**Thunder's reply:** In time I believe more reviews from others will come, and frankly it already has. Thank you for being my main supporter.


	5. Chapter 5

A foul stench was present in her mind. Anna could almost feel the tension coil inside her stomach. Her breath had slowed since she stepped into the tiled room, as if the air inside had gotten thinner. This was it, and she was ready. Her hands trembled as she reached for the sheets, anxiety kicking at the waist. She pulled them off and exposed a body, but it was not Bryan's. It was nothing more than a rotting corpse with its mouth hung open.

She took a breath again as she pressed a hand close to her throbbing heart. "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

Now that she had shaken away everything, she had to wonder where Bryan was hiding. The chill of the floor continued to nip away at her feet. She needed shoes, but the room could not supply her any.

This sector seemed empty, so she needed to move on. She treaded back to the doorway, but the lights blinked out and froze her. The door whined with a screech as it closed. Something had locked it. Heavy walking trudged the floor and made nerves pop up all over Anna's skin.

The snarl of Bryan's voice stiffened her stance, his gelid breath breezing across her neck. "Miss me?"

Anna turned, but it was to late. His hands locked at her throat, squeezing away her oxygen. The bulk of his body shoved her into a wall and his grip tightened with the arch of his brows. Anna could not force him back. He was too good, too strong for her to overwhelm. She was going to die there, right in his grasp. Never had she felt so weak, so helpless in all her life. But she was Anna Williams and chose not to let this brute have his way with her.

Her hand felt for the wall and found a lead pipe leaning against it, her only ally. She clinched it within a grasp and bashed Bryan over the head with it multiple times. With every swing, she screamed until she got loose. She then fled past him toward the door, scooting a stretcher into his path to buy her some time. Bryan ripped through the stretcher as if it were tissue and separated it into pieces.

Anna reached for the doorknob, but it refused to allow passage. There had to be another way out. This could not get any worse.

"Now I got your cornered like a frightened mouse. And soon I'm going to eat you!" Bryan fumed as he leaped toward her.

With a quick duck, Anna avoided the mass of Fury and saw him fly right through the locked door. This was just the moment she needed. She jumped through the hole and ran down the hall, but Bryan's hard footsteps followed close behind. He was stalking her. No doubt he liked it.

The building was devoid of any life whatsoever it seemed as not one person had roamed the hall. It was too eerie for her as well as a little ridiculous. Anna could not verify if this place was a hospital or something else.

Endless, empty halls filled Anna's mind. It was all she could see as she barged through the double doors. She turned her back for a moment, panting between breaths. Bryan was gone.


End file.
